The Return of Sasuke in Konoha
by SAYDIEsta
Summary: this is the continuation of my story. this is my chapter 3. hehehe! but the next chapter will be more fun! but I'm still typing it! I hope you like my chapter 3, this is Ino fuuka again


After Months pass by..

Tsunade is freaking out in Hokage's Room

"What! Shizune is pregnant!!".

"Oink! Oink!". Piggy Tonton replied

"This can't be! Where is Shizune! Where!!". Tsunade's Screaming

"She is hiding.. but don't worry.. she's okey right now". Piggy Tonton replied

"Who did this to her!?". Tsunade is screaming and her face is beginning to get old

"It's Kakashi!". Piggy Tonton replied

"It was a long story, because Shizune and Kakashi gone into a bar and they drink more more wine until the night has come and the land is done. and the moon is the only light! and the moon is the only light". Piggy Tonton narrated singing

"Where is Kakashi! where! his going to pay for this! I swear!". Tsunade get soo highblood

Until the door opened and it was Yamato..

"I heard the news! Shizune is my girlfriend. how could she do this to me!". Yamato's crying dramatically

And Hayate also camed in

"I don't believe the gossips! is really Shizune is having a baby!". Hayate sigh

Tsunade wondered how the two have satelite ears and heard it fast as the wind but then Tsunade feels worried again

"Yeah! and Kakashi is the father! but Kakashi stills deny it. Because it was an accident. they don't even expected it to happen". Piggy Tonton tells

"What! Kakashi!! I can't take that! It's Kakashi again! always Kakashi! Kakashi! Kakashi! I'm really going to teach Kakashi a lesson really!". Yamato say's angrily..

"yeah! me too! Even I'm too young for Shizune! I'm not gonna let that flirty paradise get my girl. So Yamato! made the best man win!". Hayate agressively dare

Tsunade begins to think very devily until..

"Okey boys! if you really want my Shizune kun! and who can be the best man for Shizune. Just pay all my debts! Okey!".

The two just gone fast like a wind

"Where those two guys go??". Tsunade wondered

While in Shizune side

Naruto is the one who is hiding her and helping or taking care of her and her baby.

Until Shikamaru passed by with the daughter of Kurenai

"Hey! Naruto! you had a very good idea of hiding Shizune!". Shikamaru smiled talking

"Of coure! remember at the times when Kurenai lost her husband. this is just the same as the case of Shizune. you help Kurenai like what I'm doing to Shizune!". Naruto tells boasting

At the village.

Hayate and Yamato are walking tiredly because of getting away to Tsunade

"Damn! still Tsunade sama is a gambler! she wants to pay us her debts! I saw the list of her debts! It's endless! I'll just give up! I'm gone!". Hayate sighed

Until Hayate return to his work guiding Konoha's visitor.

"Wow! so I'm gonna get that Kakashi by myself!". Yamato's thinking

Until while Yamato is walking. he coincidentally saw Kakashi reading flirting paradise again

And Yamato's alarmed and just hiding over Kakashi but still Kakashi still catch Yamato's shadow

"Hey! Yamato! I know you're there! come out of here!". Kakashi tells

Yamato shown up and scratch his head nervously "I'm just walking around to feel some fresh air".

"okey! are you sure you don't have enough words to say to me?". Kakashi asked while reading the book

"sure! sure! nothing! hehehehe! come on! let's just eat ramen! I'll pay for it". Yamato telling while his sweats flows fast

Until all the Anbu had alarmed and also the Village

There goes Sakura and Sai...

"Naruto Come on! the Anbu tells that Sasuke had returned". Sakura says

"What a pain in the ass! see yah later Naruto.. I'm just gonna return my little brother to his mother Kurenai.". Shika tells and go

While Naruto, Sai and Sakura is running towards the gate of Konoha. They seen Kakashi coming over too, fully excited to see Sasuke.

The others were afraid, the others were curious,.. and the other's were angry to see Sasuke backs in Konoha

Until Sai, Naruto and Sakura together with Kakashi followed by Yamato stand still on the big gate of Konoha and all the Anbu had surrounded

Until the shadow of the four, the team eagle first catches the attention of all.

"wow! what's that!". Hayate say's really amaze

"Oh! they are many!". Kotetsu curiously added Hayate's saying

Until Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu walks toward Konoha's big gate until Tsunade stop them

"So! Sasuke your back!". Tsunade says

Sasuke didn't say anything

Until he looks at Sakura "why don't you give me a hug!".

Sakura thinks "still the same Sasuke-kun, quiet and he became more handsome".

Until Sakura run through Sasuke and hugged her so tightly

"you're too unlucky Karin! I think that is Sasuke's ex-lover". Suigetsu teased

Until Karin Drags her toes to the stomach of Suigetsu hardly

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!". Suigetsu scream full of pain

While Sakura is hugging Sasuke

Naruto got jelous and he said to him self that "I guezz.. I'll give up! my game for Sakura is over".

When he turn back and start to walk away..

Sakura stop her and held his hand

And Naruto looked back to Sakura

"Naruto". Sakura whispered and pulled naruto's hand in front of Sasuke

When the two had face to face

Naruto reminise all about those friendship and bonding they have and he begins to cry too much like a kid and hugged Sasuke soo tightly

And Kakashi come to the two and hold their heads

"Sasuke! were very very very happy that you're back again! the team 7 is now complete! you've grown up Sasuke! you're more taller than me". Kakashi tells

And Sai said "Yeah Sasuke!"

Sasuke got curious "who's this guy anyway?"

"aahhh... he is Sai, he is the one who subtituted your position in team 7 when your gone, but he is now part of team 7 too". Sakura smiled answering the question

"so this is the guy who wants to kill me then". Sasuke tells

Sai got busted and became speechless and said "sorry! it was only my mission then".

"Don't worry! that's nothing!". Sasuke answered smiling with a very unpredictable face.

"anyway, let me also introduce to you my new team. the team eagle. this is Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin". Sasuke introducing

Until Karin interrupt "I'm Sasuke's girlfriend".

Juugo and Suigetsu looked at Karin strangely

"just kidding!". Karin smiled and moved backward

Until Tsunade joined "nice point!".

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto got shocked and looked at Tsunade

"Karin is your name right! anyway, try working for me. as the subtitute of Shizune!". Tsunade says

"Oh sure! sure! sure! what job madame!". Karin eagerly asking

"as the assisstant of the hokage!". Tsunade answered with a cheerful smile

The three were very shocked "is that the hokage! she doesn't look like one, because of her big boobies!". Suigetsu says smiling pervertly

Until Sakura start to talk "Come on! you four, let's go inside the village".

Until they go.. Karin is soo happy seeing the village until Tsunade pass by her

"Karin! do you wanna learn some new techniques to me!". Tsunade tells

Sakura interrupt "Tsunade sama!!". shocked

"Sure! Sure! Sure!". Karin answer agressively

And Sakura regrets "Oh my! she's going to die".

Until when they are in the center of Konoha Village

Many girls are waiting there to see Sasuke

When they got nearer. all the girls in Konoha Village runs towards Sasuke

And While Shikamaru and Temari are walking. Temari just leave Shikamaru just to see Sasuke

"What a pain in the ass!". Shikamaru murmured

When Temari is running. Tenten pass by and push Temari so hard

"Hey! I'm the first to come!". Tenten is daring Temari

Until Temari got angry and uses her fan over Tenten and Tenten fly over and bounce on the floor. when she stands up, she sees the feet of Sasuke and Temari runs faster..

Many girls attempt to see Sasuke especially Temari and Tenten

"I think I've seen this scenario,". Naruto said to him self

"Temari and Tenten are like those girls from sand village who's too crazy and fighting for Gaara's return". and Naruto walked away

Until a voice of a girl is talking far

"what the hell is going on here! get out of my way you fool! ouch! get out! get out! move!". it was Ino's getting the way and when she sees Sasuke

"Sasuke! Sasuke!". Ino shouted with a sparkling admiration

"Ino!?". Sasuke tells guessing

"Hey! Sasuke! Don't listen to her! she thinks she's hot!". Karin says grabbing Sasukes face

"Who is this new picture slut in here!?". Ino shouted

"I'm just Karin, the Sasuke's healer anyway, he even bite me! when I heal him". Karin boast

"Well! I don't damn care bitch!". Ino says angrily and she takes out her apron and start running over Sasuke and hug Sasuke

Karin hug Sasuke too

Until they hug Sasuke soo tightly "his mine you!". "No his mine since where kids!"."His mine! I save his life and I got a tattoo in my butt with his name".

The two girls quarells too much

Until Sakura got bored and Just walk away...

"Sakura!". Sasuke called Sakura and leave the two girls Karin and Ino, and the two are shouting like a tiger crouch

"hey! why don't you two join the mud wrestling competition. that fight will make sense!". Suigetsu requested smiling

Until the two girls Ino and Karin tempers bring it to Suigetsu and Suigetsu got battered and his teeth has disarranged

While Sasuke is following Sakura

he lost his way because the way got blocked by the two girls again and it was Temari and Tenten again

"Hey! Sasuke! who are you looking for! let's just go to the sand so you can visit Gaara there". Temari tells with a beautiful eyes

"Hey Sasuke! Don't listened to her! Let me just tour you in Konoha so you can reminise those past places here when your a kid!". Tenten telling blushing

"You Tenten! don't you know that Tenten has many many lice on her poom poom hairdo!". Temari insult

"You're kidding me Temari! look at your belly! Don't you know Sasuke that if you see Temari's stomach. you will say his pregnant because of her waistline 40 plus". Tenten insulted too

Until Sasuke closes his eyes and start to talk

The two girls got more curious and blushed of Sasuke's sign

"Just stop it! stop this! you two are getting me sick! you two are very very annoying!". Sasuke said

and the two.. Tenten and Temari got busted and cried and go away

While Sasuke is finding Sakura

Karin is with Tsunade...

"We shoulde learn the clones techniques!". Tsunade says

"Oh! what a boring life! just wait up! I'm going to put some lipgloss on my lips!". karin ordered

Until Tsunade throw a one bucket full of hot water to Karin's face and Karin start to scream

"come one! come on! are you getting angry! punch me! punch me!".

Until the whole crowd had heard the scream of Karin

The civilian say's "Another Tsunade sama's child abuse".

In Naruto's place.. he is setting alone in the tree shield

He is soo sad and talking to himself "I guess Sakura will just throw me up and throw those memories we have and she will be more obsess now especially Sasuke become more manly matured and good looking and I have no place for the two".

Until Hinata surprised Naruto

"Na-na-na-naruto kun! wa-wa-why your sad?". Hinata ask comforting Naruto

"Nothing.. I'm just thinking how annoyng I am now. I'm just a junk loving a girl who doesn't love me at all". Naruto replied

"No! Naruto kun.. Just see all over this palce. you don't know that a one girl also loves you but you can't see. please make your day happy Naruto kun cause I'm really getting sad whenever I see you sad too". Hinata advices

"Anyway Hinata! is the girl you're recommending for me is you?". Naruto smiled bubbly

Hinata turn back faster and became red again

"no! nooo... but is that girl you're telling for is Sakura! well good luck to her!".

and Sakura came together with Kiba

"Where looking for you Naruto. Anyway, thanks Kiba for helping me find Naruto". Sakura said

"nah.. It's nothing! come on Hinata! lend me your hand!". Kiba requested

"Huh! Kiba kun!". Hinata looked at Naruto

"Come on Hinata! I'm sure Kiba is going to look at the long lost Sasuke in Konoha. join him". Naruto say's smiling

Hinata slowly hold Kiba's hand and they run holding hands

"Naruto-kun! good luck!". Hinata shouts smiling

While Sakura and Naruto are sitting under the tree shield (the song background sound in this scene is "always be my baby" by david cook)

Naruto won't talk and Sakura started to stare and Naruto

"I thought I'll be happy if I see Sasuke back cause he is the one who beats my heart at first. but I was wrong. Naruto, now I know and I realize how much I love you. since were a kid. I want you to disappear faster to be out of us Sasuke love relationship. but I don't understand my feelings now... the more I'm with you. the more I became better. your smile, your bubbly face always gives me life and strength. a one noisy boy who turns to a man full of ambition and love. I know how much you love me Naruto and I want to be with you forever". Sakura is telling in her mind

Until Naruto starts to talk "How do you feel when you started to Sasuke!".

Sakura looked at Naruto and answered

"Actually Naruto, there was only a one guy and a very special person who makes me happy. he is the only one who holds the key to my heart. everytime I see him. I feel more comfortable. When I see his face. my world turn to him. and he is very strong beyond all those era. everytime he holds me. I want to cry cause I don't want him to go again. so Naruto, can you hold me for a while".

Naruto start to think "this may be Sasuke for sure! that's why she wants me to hold her so he can say goodbye and dump me in a nice way".

Until Sasuke came.. and Sakura and Naruto stops

"Sakura! I've been looking for you! Naruto! can I sit beside you". Sasuke tells

"Sure! come on!". Naruto says

And the three lay down the grass and Start to talk

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN... (cause I'm still to typing the next chapter and the next chapter is more interesting)


End file.
